Le poids du trone
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela arriverait si tôt. En observant le trône vide devant lui, en sentant les regards lourds dans son dos et le silence qui planait dans la salle, le nouveau roi inspira profondément. Il n'avait pas le choix.


Le poids du trône

_One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit du FoF sur le thème "trone"_

Il n'avait pas pensé que cela arriverait si tôt. En observant le trône vide devant lui, en sentant les regards lourds dans son dos et le silence qui planait dans la salle, le nouveau roi inspira profondément. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait pourtant aimé qu'on continue à lui donner du prince. C'était tellement plus confortable.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Ces dernières années n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui. Certes, il avait avancé mais il avait fait aussi nombre d'erreurs. La jeunesse excusait ces gestes non ? Il n'en était franchement pas certain et lui-même n'acceptait pas ces échecs. En tout cas, personne ne lui en faisait la remarque. Il avait été prince, il était désormais roi. Qui viendrait discuter ses décisions ?

Il coula un regard sur sa gauche, notant l'immense masse du worgen quelques pas derrière lui. Oui, il avait Grisetête, toujours là pour le conseiller. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en l'expérience de celui-ci et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à donner son point de vue, voire à aller à l'encontre de ses idées. S'il avait osé le faire avec son père avant lui, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à continuer à garder ce rôle. Oui, il serait un allié de choix dans cette nouvelle tâche qui lui incombait : celle d'occuper le trône abandonné par son père depuis ce combat héroïque, lui avait on dit, contre la Légion Ardente.

Le déchirement était encore si récent. Il aurait voulu plus de temps. Mais le royaume n'allait pas avancer sans personne à sa tête pour le guider.

Plus loin, il repéra Velen, dont le regard confiant s'était posé sur lui et il vit la bouche du draenei lui offrir un sourire rassurant. A ses côtés, droite comme un i, Jaina était tendue mais bien présente, impérieuse. Cette femme savait inspirer le respect. Il espérait qu'un jour, on pourrait dire ça de lui comme de son père avant lui. Il voulait lui faire honneur.

Et il se sentait pourtant encore si… incompétent ? Il voulait porter tout ça sur ses épaules mais en aurait-il la force ?

Il se souvenait vaguement des railleries de son ami le matin même alors qu'il s'extirpait de son lit pour découvrir la créature noire installée au pied de son lit en train de l'observer. Il avait grandi. Bientôt, ça ne serait plus possible pour lui de faire ces apparitions de façon discrètes sous cette forme. Le dragon avait toujours adoré le taquiner, le ramener à sa condition de simple humain là où lui était le dernier de son espèce et bien décidé à faire revivre son essaim.

Anduin n'avait jamais su si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Mais allez discuter avec un dragon noir, vous.

Il se sentait proche de lui. Tous deux portaient désormais le destin des leurs.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire. C'était un lourd poids que celui de la couronne, que celui de l'espoir d'un peuple. Mais il ne serait pas seul à le porter. Il comptait bien sur la présence de ses amis et conseillers. Ceux dans cette salle avaient suivi son père jusque sur le champ de bataille pour certains. Celui qui l'attendait sans doute lover dans ses appartements pour l'ennuyer en ce jour-ci important était devenu, avec le temps, un ami auquel il croyait. Tous jouaient leur rôle autour de lui, équilibrant sa vie.

Il pouvait y arriver.

Il avança finalement sous le regard de tous : nobles, officiers, soldats, petits gens ayant réussi à s'assurer une place pour ce moment historique. Il se dirigea vers le trône qui occupait la vaste salle du palais d'Hurlevent. Il se retourna pour faire face à son peuple et à ses alliés. Son souffle fut coupé un instant. Puis il s'assit enfin sur cette place qu'il avait toujours vu occupée par des hommes bien plus charismatiques qu'il ne le serait jamais, il en était sûr. Mais on comptait sur lui.

Alors il redressa la tête. Il allait assumer et mener son peuple. Son père serait fier de lui.


End file.
